The Hall
by Aly the Spy
Summary: Some short drabble things I wrote. I'll update with random short stories every so often.
1. Finding Neal

One day Alanna was walking down the hallway in the palace.

"I KILLED NUMAIR!" said Neal, who was running down the hall the opposite way Alanna was walking.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU DOLT!" Numair was running behind him, holding a very sharp knife. "BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Neal ran past her, then Numair. Alanna walked on like nothing had happened.

"Alanna, have you seen Sir Meathead?" Kel asked, walking towards the other lady knight.

"He's down the hall being killed by Numair."

Kel nodded her head. "Oh. Okay. I guess that means I won't be seeing him for the rest of the week."

Kel joined Alanna on her walk.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Broom Closet

The Hall

Chapter Two

Daine was looking for a broom. She had checked three closets already, and was looking for a fourth to check. Now, wasn't there one some where around here...

"Ah, here it is," she said, pulling the door open slowly, hoping nothing would fall out on her. As the sight behind the door was revealed to her, Daine grinned. There sat Dom, bound and gagged on the closet floor.

"Had a run in with Buri, did ya?" Daine asked him. Dom grunted and looked at the floor. "Ah, here's a broom."

Daine took the broom and smiled at Dom again cheerfully. "See ya around."

She closed the door and set off down the hall humming a happy tune.


	3. And the Night Was Young

And the Night was Young

Jon sat in his study, looking over reports from all over the realm. The midnight hour had been called long ago, and Thayet had gone to bed with it. Jon wished he could have gone with her, but he had work to do.

The king sat his papers down and went over to the window. He had opened it long ago, for the summer night was hot, the summer air stuffy. He stared out at the city of Corus. He smiled. Hoiw he loved this city. This was where he had been born, raised, and where he lived. He had roamed the streets as a boy with Alanna, when they could do as they wished. How he longed for that once again. Then, no one knew him as the prince, as royalty. He was a merchant's boy, free to drink, free to roam the streets of the lower city, free to do as he wished.

As Jon looked down upon the city of Corus, an idea came into his head. What about one more drink at the Dancing Dove? All he needed to do was dress up a bit... And the night was young.

-ALY


	4. Lover's Day in the Divine Realms

Lover's Day in the Divine Realms

Kyprioth sat in the Realms of the Gods, pondering. Pondering about who exactly he was going to the Lover's Day ball with next week. _I can't go with my sister, the Great Goddess, for she always goes with Mithros. And the Graveyard Hag _always _goes alone. _She_ for sure would not be covinced other wise. The only goddess left was..._**WAIT**_! What about Lavarna, the Goddess of love? She's just had a fight with Gainel, who usually went with her. But how can I ask her..._

The next day, Kyprioth payed a visit to the Copper Isles. There, he spoke to his favorite little spy.

"The gods have a Lover's Day ball? Really?" Aly asked, amazed. They sat in her office, doors locked.

"Of course," Kyprioth replied. He sighed. "Where do you think you got Lover's Day?"

"I don't really know. I'd never really thought about it. I just thought it was some random day an ancient king made up."

"No. Mithros decided, many hundreds of years ago, that Lavarna, the Goddess of Love, deserved a day in which Love would be celebrated. He had a celebration, as did the Great Goddess, and so he decided that he would start having celebrations for the other Great Gods. But so far, only Lavarna has a 'day'. We started to celebrate, and the immortals brought the custom from the Divine Realms to the Living Realms. Now, the only god that doesn't come to the annual Lover's Day ball is Uusoae. Even the four Horse-Lords come. It's a wonderful celebration. And I go with someone different every year."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be swindling someone into going with you?" Aly asked, a grin on her face. Surely he didn't need _her_ help. Wasn't he cunning enough without her?

"Well, I want to go with Lavarna, but, you see, she's a bit... Well, she's had to talk to. I mean, for a male. And, I was thinking, as you are one of my few female friends, that you could ask her?"

Aly kept a strait face on the outside, but inside she LAUGHED! Kyprioth needed _her_ to ask a goddess if she would go to the Lover's ball with him? Ha! Of course she would do it. Kyprioth was her friend, as confusing as he may be. But him having girl trouble...

This was beyond belief. "Well..." she said slowly. Kyprioth looked at her, with a mighty pitiful look on his face. She smiled. "Of course. Who else would do it for a trickster god like you?"


	5. Tears

Tears

When he had died, she had not cried. When she buried him, she had not cried. Whenever she thought about him, those weeks after, while she was there in the desert, she had not cried for him. On her wedding day, when she had missed him so much, she had not cried. That one year anniversary, when she had gone to his grave, laid flowers on it, thought about him so hard, she had not cried. It was not that she didn't love him, or that a knight didn't cry, but that her tears wouldn't come.

A tear leaked out of her eye, rolled down her cheek, and fell to the ground. Another, another. Alanna wept silently, and George pulled her close. Somehow he knew she wept for her brother.


End file.
